Shattrath City
Naaru Draenei Blood elves |loc=Western Terokkar Forest |government= |ruler=A'dal |affiliation=Neutral |rewards=Various (several factions) }} Shattrath City is a major hub in Outland situated in the northwestern portion of Terokkar Forest. It is a capital-sized sanctuary city populated by ancient heroes and naaru. It is the first - and, at present, only - capital available to both sides. The City of LightQuest:City of Light is maintained by the naaru known as the Sha'tar, who are centered at the Terrace of Light. Their ruler is A'dal. The lower city is flooded with refugees of all sorts from the various conflicts of Outland; Naaru, draenei, blood elves, humans, orcs, high elves, dwarves, sporelings, ogres, arakkoa, goblins, ethereals, Mag'har orcs, Forsaken, trolls, gnomes, night elves, mo'arg, Broken draenei, and draenei Lost Ones can all be found in varying quantities within Shattrath City. Shattrath City also contains portals to all Azerothian capitals that can be used by players (for free) to travel to, but not from, cities like Stormwind and Thunder Bluff. A player character can ally with either the Aldor or the Scryers. The Aldor are an ancient draenei priesthood working with the Sha'tar to battle the Burning Legion. The Scryers are a group of blood elves that broke away from Prince Kael'thas, and offered to assist the naaru of Shattrath. While both factions strive for a common goal, they find themselves at odds with each other for control of the city, and the naaru's favor. History Shattrath was the draenei capital on Draenor. Its name in the Draenei language means "dwelling of light." Khadgar's Servants, in a quest given by Khadgar, details the history of Shattrath: When the Burning Legion turned the orcs against the draenei, the fiercest battle was fought Shattrath. The draenei fought tooth and nail, but in the end the city fell. The city was left in ruins and darkness...until the Sha'tar arrived. The Sha'tar, or "born from light" are the naaru that came to Outland to fight the demons of the Burning Legion. They were drawn to the ruins of Shattrath City where a small remnant of the draenei priesthood conducted its rites inside a ruined temple. ... ''The priesthood, known as the Aldor, quickly regained its strength as word spread that the naaru had returned and reconstruction soon began. The ruined temple is now used as an infirmary for injured refugees. It wouldn't be long, however, before the city came under attack once again. This time, the attack came from Illidan's armies. A large regiment of blood elves had been sent by Illidan's ally, Kael'thas Sunstrider, to lay waste to the city. As the regiment of blood elves crossed the bridge, the Aldor's exarchs and vindicators lined up to defend the Terrace of Light. ''But then the unexpected happened. The blood elves laid down their weapons in front of the city's defenders; their leader Voren'thal stormed into the Terrace of Light and demanded to speak to A'dal. As the naaru approached him, Voren'thal kneeled before him and uttered the following words: "I've seen you in a vision, naaru. My race's only hope for survival lies with you. My followers and I are here to serve you." The defection of Voren'thal and his followers was the largest loss ever incurred by Kael's forces. And these weren't just any blood elves. Many of the best and brightest among Kael's scholars and magisters had been swayed by Voren'thal's influence. The naaru accepted the defectors, who would be known as the Scryers. ''The Aldor are followers of the light and forgiveness and redemption are values they understand. However, they found it hard to forget the deeds of the blood elves while under Kael's command. Many of the priesthood had been slain by the same magisters who now vowed to serve the naaru. They were not happy to share the city with former enemies. .. The attacks against Shattrath continued, but the city did not fall, as you can see. On the contrary, the naaru known as Xi'ri led a successful incursion into Shadowmoon Valley - Illidan's doorstep. There he continues to wage war on Illidan with the assistance of the Aldor and the Scryers. The two factions have not given up on their old feuds, though. Such is the animosity that they vie for the honor of being sent to assist the naaru there. Each day, that decision is made here by A'dal. The armies gather here to receive A'dal's blessing before heading to Shadowmoon. The city now serves as the headquarters of the naaru and has areas set aside for the Scryers and Aldor factions. Areas The city is divided into four major sections on different levels, separated by lifts or stairs. * Terrace of Light (central area and seat of the Sha'tar faction) ** Bank (Aldor bank is northwest, Scyers' is southeast) * Scryer's Tier (elevated area and seat of the Scryers faction) ** The Seer's Library (southwest part of the platform) ** Inn (east part of the platform) * Aldor Rise (uppermost area and seat of the Aldor faction) ** Shrine of Unending Light (west part of the platform) ** Inn (south part of the platform) * Lower City (lowermost area and seat of the Lower City faction) ** World's End Tavern (northeastern area) Notable residents Factions Both Horde and Alliance players start as Neutral (0/3000) with the Sha'tar, the faction of naaru which rule the city, the Aldor, and the Scryers. The Aldor and the Scryers are at odds with each other. Doing quests for one faction will simultaneously raise your reputation with the questgiver's faction and lower your reputation with the opposing faction. Khadgar gives you a quest (Allegiance to the X) that will give you a free 3500 rep with the faction of your choice (and -3850 faction with the opposing group) sending you to friendly with the faction you chose and hostile with the other. The Aldor have many Shadow Resistance patterns on sale for crafters while the Scryers have many Arcane Resistance patterns. (Updated as of the 10/09/06 beta patch) Blood elves and draenei who complete this quest find themselves merely at Neutral status if they choose the opposite racial faction (blood elves choosing Aldor, for example). Furthermore, the opposite racial faction will be hostile by default (even if it is not listed on the reputation pane yet), so draenei players should not attempt to enter the Scryer's Tier unless they have already picked allegiance to that faction (and vice versa). Quests that give reputation with Aldor or Scryer also often give gain with the Sha'tar. This gain does not show in the chat log, but can be confirmed in the reputation panel. Aldor Reputation gains with Aldor correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Scryers. Scryer Reputation gains with Scryer correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Aldor. See also *Comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards for help choosing between Aldor or Scryer Quests :''See also: Shattrath City questing guide Notes, tips and additional info * Source: GamePro - Update: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (page 3 of 3) * Source: allakhazam - First Look at Shattrath City References Shattrath City Category:Cities Category:Neutral Cities Category:Burning Crusade